1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic pillow combination for use by a person with lower back pain, a pregnant woman, and/or a nursing mother, for example. More particularly, the invention relates to a therapeutic pillow combination which includes two pillows which are interconnected using a pillow case having a two ends shaped to removably receive each pillow, wherein the pillow case ends are connected by a gathered and seamed intermediate portion of the pillow case to form a handle therebetween and further includes a third pillow within another pillow case which is connected to the gathered portion by way of a strap portion having a hook and loop fastener to removably connect about the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various therapeutic and/or orthopedic pillows have been developed to provide support to a person""s neck and/or lower back. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,757 to O""Sullivan, for example, discloses therapeutic pillow combination which includes a first cushion and a second cushion. The first cushion has a substantially semicylindrical shape defined by a semicylindrical top surface, two substantially semicircular end surfaces, and a substantially rectangular bottom surface having first and second long sides and two short sides. The second cushion has a substantially semicylindrical shape defined by a semicylindrical top surface, two substantially semicircular end surfaces, and a substantially rectangular bottom surface having first and second long sides and two short sides. The first long side of the second cushion is positioned substantially parallel to and hingedly connected to the second long side of the first cushion so that the first and second cushions can be rotated with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,418 and 5,581,832 also show cylindrical or hemi-cylindrical pillow supports. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,418, 5,581,832, 5,182,828, 4,624,021, 4,506,396, 5,418,991, 5,260,323, and 5,664,271 show and describe various pillows and therapeutic supports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,396 shows a pair of pillows which are connectable by hook and loop fasteners and has handles sewn directly onto each pillow.
While conventional support devices exist which provide various functional features, there remains a need for an improved therapeutic pillow combination that serves functional objectives as well as aesthetic objectives of the user.
It is an object to improve therapeutic pillows.
It is another object to provide a multifunctional therapeutic pillow combination.
It is another object to provide an aesthetically pleasing therapeutic pillow combination.
It is another object to provide a pillow for posture friendly sleeping on one""s side, back or stomach.
It is yet another object to provide a pillow which in its folded state provides a highly suitable back support for a nursing mother.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a therapeutic pillow combination. The combination includes first and second pillow inserts, each preferably elongated having a rounded side portion, wherein the inserts are interconnected using a pillow case having a two ends shaped to removably receive and retain each pillow through a closable end portion, wherein the ends are connected by a gathered and seamed portion which forms a handle therebetween. The interconnected pillow inserts can be aligned in a collinear manner at 180 degrees or articulated to a side by side parallel position. In addition, another pillow insert is removably connected to the gathered handle portion by way of a strap portion having a hook and loop fastener which is connected to one end of a pillow case to contain the third pillow insert. The third pillow insert also is preferably elongated and has a rounded side portion. The pillow cases are configured with overlapping end portions having complementary hook and loop fasteners to permit insertion and retention of the respective pillow insert therein. When the pillow inserts are within the pillow cases, respective pillows are formed.
In one configuration, the pillows so connected form a T-shape, wherein the first pillow serves as an arm support for a person lying on one""s side, while the second pillow serves to support between the legs and the third pillow is generally perpendicular to the first and second pillows and serves as a support under the waist lumbar area. In another configuration, the pillows are connected to be in a side by side parallel form, with the handle forming a connecting point for all pillows wherein the pillows can be stacked and disposed against a corner surface support having a generally triangular side profile to serve as a back support for a person. The pillows are spatially connected in a manner such that they can be used for leg, back arm or stomach support, yet easily transported by one hand with grasp of the gathered handle portion. Further, the stacked pillows provide an aesthetically pleasing pillow arrangement which can be used on one""s bed without appearing awkward or overbearing in association with other sleeping and or ornamental pillows used thereon.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.